Roxy Lalonde
Roxy Lalonde is the post-scratch incarnation of Rose's Mom. Jane frequently refers to her as to mimic the way that Roxy refers to her friends; this also served to obscure Roxy's name until she was formally introduced to the reader. She was initially implied to be Jane's server player in ; however, this changed when Jane's computer exploded, leaving Dirk to take over the role. Roxy's chumhandle is ( ), which relates to her alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic, or it could simply be a nod to her habit of misspelling things. It is also a possibility "gnostalgic" is referring to Gnostalgic Spirits Distillery.She uses a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of her pre-scratch self's scarf. reveals that Roxy has eyes that match the color of her Pesterchum text, in line with the pattern established by the other kids. She is the second of the post-scratch kids to have her eye color shown. Her rendering in a symbolic manner is extremely similar to Rose's, with the exception of her shirt design, black stockings and hairstyle. Roxy's Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminiscent of Jade's Becquerel shirt. It is visually reminiscent of Jade's, just like Jake's is visually reminiscent of Rose's. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, she shares her chumhandle abbreviation with her corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling. Roxy's denizen is Nix, the same as her web browser. This may also be a reference to her role as the Rogue of Void, as "nix" can be defined as "nothing" in English. The word originates from German, where it is commonly used as an abbreviation for nichts, meaning "nothing." Her aspect may be a reference to the commonly used "void" code in ~ATH as well as C/C++, a callback to her introduction as a skilled hacker. When Roxy's full name is revealed, the two letters that were hidden (X and Y) were referred to as , referring to the X and Y chromosomes. This could be a reference to her interest in biology, as she's immediately afterwards to be interested in ectobiology and esoteric sciences. This could also tie in to the fact that she is the Matriorb with her void powers, a item that is key to the biological reproduction of the Trolls. Additionally, it is implied in at least the dubiously canonical PXS comic " " that Rose's Mom, her pre-scratch self, was responsible for setting up the ectobiology component. Biography Through Act 6 Act 5 Roxy's meteor arrived on earth sometime during the 25th century, along with Dirk Strider. However, she is able to communicate with Jane and Jake (who are living around four centuries in the past) and establish Sburb connections with them by means of Trollian. Sometime in the past, Roxy's mother was killed by the Batterwitch. She first began her investigations into Sburb after learning it had the possibility to resurrect her mother, which parallels Rose's motivation to resurrect her cat Jaspers. Her dream self is an avid sleepwalker. Shortly after she is introduced, Roxy blacks out after sipping thoughtfully from a martini. In her ensuing dream, her dream self sleepwalks into a dream bubble and meets god tier Rose. She later confides to Dirk that she believed it to be her daughter and that it was a . This may also tie with how Rose and Dave were created by combining the genetic material of Rose's mom and Dave's bro, the pre-Scratch counterparts of Roxy and Dirk. Roxy, along with Dirk and his Dersite dream self have an advanced insight to their session that neither Jane nor Jake know. So far Roxy has been attempting to convince Jane of the evils of the Batterwitch, and is frustrated at her unwillingness to believe. She goes as far as rigging Jane's hacked Sburb copy to explode and framing the Batterwitch. However when Jane finally comes around to believing her, Roxy (unsuccessfully) tries to abort the fake assassination attempt. Shortly before Roxy attempted to abort the explosion, Roxy demonstrated her handheld appearifier's abilities to Jane by teleporting Jane's unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's daunting literature into her own bedroom. However, God Cat spontaneously appeared and taunted Roxy's cat, Frigglish, into pouncing underneath the about-to-appearify book. Frigglish was sadly crushed to death. This prompts Roxy to decide to send him back to his previous owner, whom she believes to be her mother, but is actually pre-scratch Rose. In order to do so, she first captchalogues the corpse, removing a crystallized ectobiological mutant to make space in her sylladex, and then uses said mutant to christen a fenestrated plane, which should allow her to reach the machine she originally used to retrieve Frigglish from Rose's timeline. This device was shown to be a transmaterializer, and it was successfully used to send Frigglish back where he came from. After this is done, Roxy is assailed by several Derse exiles, forcing her to abscond back through the fenestrated plane. However, GCat warps her exit window away, to Dirk's house, leaving Roxy trapped in the void between the two planes. She is then attacked by Meenah, who chokes her with a 2x3dent. Roxy is able to escape suffocation by punching the ghost in the face, and somehow leaps all the way up through the top Fenestrated Plane, right next to the exiles. Roxy absconds yet again to the door of the lab, where a ladder appears. She climbs up the ladder, and we see that she lives in the future post-scratch Earth. Afterwards, she is seen preparing to fight drones that have approached her house. The drones, however, set the town on fire and Roxy absconds. She runs around the city without a particular direction, finding Carapicians who were scattered in the drone attack. Dirk's AR contacts her, telling her to head back to her house and get ready to enter the Medium as well as get Jake into the Medium. While Roxy prepares to enter the Medium, Caliborn points out that nobody can escape the Miles. True enough, the Miles break into her house, and stab her in the stomach. Just before the fatal blow, Caliborn's screen blacks out; even though he doesn't really know what happened, he assumes she has died and draws an of the incident. The lamps back on LOCAH confirm Roxy's death as her lantern goes out. Her dream self, still sleepwalking, is later found in the dream bubble where Rose, Dave, and the trolls are talking to Aranea and Meenah. Dirk, who appears when his dream self is knocked out, manages to push her out of the Bubble and onward to Derse before he kisses her dead body and wakes her up. She was reluctant to kiss Jane to revive her before Dirk boots her off and does it himself, where they then ride off to the Frog Temple in the Veil on his rocket board and wait in the time capsule. They pick up Jane and Roxy watches in amazement as Jake revives Dirk. Half a year later after entering the Medium and her own planet, the Land of Pyramids and Neon, Roxy is seen in new clothes that resemble her scarf's colors and a rifle with the Crockercorp colors and logo. This weapon appears to have the power of her Sendificator, as demonstrated when she helped Jane leap up to the Gate above a pyramid by shooting a Window to the top as Jane went through, similar to that of Portal. She is later seen at her house with Jane, helping her prepare her birthday party. However, Jane loses it after . Roxy asks Jane to calm down, but Jane becomes distressed and jumps into one of Roxy's windows to return home. Roxy then questions her sprite's silence in the matter but allows her sleep. She then turns to GCAT and asks him if he will behave. He warps her above Derse in response to this, and the Condesce is seen standing over Roxy, who was knocked out from the fall. She was then taken as a prisoner. Years in the future (minus several), Roxy is seen writing her wizardfic journal, Wizardy Herbert. However, she is drunk at the time and takes her own advice to not write while drunk. Then she is contacted by Calliope, who is typing in morse code. After a while, Roxy looks out her window to see two things: A crack in the void caused by destroying a dream bubble, and Twinkly Herbert. "Herbert" is quickly revealed to be Calliope in disguise. After explaining that Caliborn plans to destroy her soul, she tells Roxy to follow her to a safe location where they will be able to speak freely. As soon as Roxy does, her clothes change to Rose's Mom's clothes. The house's decor has also changed, and she wastes several seconds admiring a wizard picture in the hall. When the two leave the house Roxy emerges from a door embedded in a giant Sburb Beta logo, similar to the one that appears on the game's victory platform. She then walks down a long spiral shaped like the cherubs' spiral symbol (and even more like ) and meets Calliope at the bottom. Calliope proceeds to warn her of a big battle that will begin the next day and tells her how the kids can ascend to god tier by dying on their Quest Beds in the center of Derse and Prospit's moons, only to be interrupted by Rose's arrival. Concerned that the presence of a fully realized Hero of Light will attract Lord English, Calliope wakes them up with her anti-sleeping majyyk dust. Roxy then wakes up in a Derse Holding Cell, where she finds a sparkly confidential file from the Condesce detailing an unknown task Roxy deems stupid and impossible. She is then left a ring by the Courtyard Droll by order of the Condesce, which she uses to render herself invisible and escape. She then attempts to contact Dirk, Jake and Jane, but all are too distracted to answer. Later Jane and Jake arrive in Trickster Mode, calling out to her. Their drastically cheerful personalities and promises of polygamous marriage and babies make Roxy uncomfortable enough to actually pester the Condesce and ask to be put back in jail, but she refuses and logs out. Despite her invisibility, they quickly find her and using a pumpkin that features a mysterious carving of a question mark. Upon engagement of Trickster Mode, Roxy renounces her sobriety and happily acquiesces to the others' polygamous arrangement. After the booze escapade, the three tricksters head off to Dirk's planet to convert him as well. She then tries to convince him to with her. After Arquiusprite tells Dirk to go for it, they commence to kiss. After the four of them have some fun Trickster Mode shenanigans, they finally snap out of it and reluctantly drag themselves to their questbeds. Roxy then relays apologies from Jake to Jane, and admits she is embarrased for what she did in Trickster Mode. This touchy-feely moment is cut short when the Condesce uses her powers to explode Derse, causing Dirk and Roxy to ascend to god tier. Dirk then lunges at the Condesce, and fails in his attack after being punched by Jade, who then drags Roxy to the Condesce, where Act 6 Act 5 ends. GAME OVER timeline Roxy gets put back in a Derse Jail, where she is instructed to make a Matriorb for the Condesce by Jade, who explains that as a Rogue of Void, she can steal the nothingness out of an object, therefore letting her create an object out of nothing. Because these skills have not been developed, she makes a perfectly generic object instead of the Matriorb. She is later seen to have made a pyramid fort out of generic objects which she was inside of so as to concentrate, as well as a few pumpkins. John eventually appears in her jail cell, having been sent to find her by his future self. After pranking John into thinking she doesn't know where Roxy is, she reveals she is Roxy, and then considers if John would be a good boyfriend while he tells her about his adventure up until then. John then ends up explaining a bit about paradox clones and her own orgins. After Roxy mentions Calliope and the fact that she's a ghost, John suggests using the Ring of Life to bring her back to life, saying he'll get it to her eventually. John then leaves and Roxy tries to materialize the Matriorb again, but instead creates a In A6A6I2, Aranea's healing of Jake causes a massive explosion on Derse, prompting Roxy to escape from her cell. She witnesses the scuffle between Jane, Jade and Aranea as Jade switches Derse's place in the incipisphere with LOFAF's. Later, Roxy questions Aranea's reasons for wanting Ring of Life and Aranea proceeds to put Roxy to sleep. Brain Ghost Dirk, upon seeing Rose, asks Rose to take Roxy away from there. She obliges, taking her to a nearby chunk of Jade's house on the land. Roxy later wakes up, only to find that a massive battle between everyone on LOFAF is taking place. She witnesses Rose being fatally stabbed by the Condesce's trident, but manages to fly over and save her from being incinerated by the Condesce's psiioniics by using some form of Void powers to make them intangible or something similar. Roxy and Rose reappear in the aftermath, only to find that almost nothing remains. Distraught, Roxy takes a dying Rose to LOPAN, unknowingly being followed by John. Coming to rest on the planet's surface, John approaches Roxy in time for Rose to briefly regain consciousness. She expresses regret that she never was able to tell Kanaya or her mom she loved them before they both died. Rose directs the sentiments about her mother towards Roxy, and shortly afterwards dies a Heroic death. As John tries to comfort Roxy, he informs her of the ambiguous fate of Dirk Strider, and suggests using his power to undo all the damage thus far. However Roxy refuses, believing this to be a doomed timeline, and argues that they should just resign to their fate and rejoin with their friends and loved ones in the afterlife. They are soon distracted when a wounded Terezi crashes onto the planet, walks over to John, headbutts him, and demands he change things back to the way they were. While John and Terezi talk, Roxy gazes at a statue of Nix and interrupts the conversation to ask John if he had ever seen his denizen. The ensuing conversation ultimately culminates in John and Roxy both deciding to see their respective denizens, in attempts to respectively undo and escape the timeline. Canon limbo Nix instructs Roxy simply to make her way to LOWAS, and she does, just before John zaps it into the blank - a sort of canonical limbo. She meets up with John again on the planet shortly afterwards, and they talk about their situation for a while. John leaves after that, taking on the responsibility of honing his powers and fixing the timeline like Terezi instructed him to. After John leaves, Roxy goes to bury Rose, marking the Seer's grave with Dave's Bro's katana and her own Rogue mask, as well as embracing Jaspersprite after the funeral. When John finally returns to LOWAS, he gives Roxy the Ring of Life. She gives him a huge smile, and they hold hands while John phases the whole planet elsewhere, back into the canonical plane of the story. New timeline In the new timeline, Roxy (the one from that timeline) saves Rose by taking her place in a fatal forking from Jane, suffering a heroic death in the process. This version of Roxy, whose body is presumably still on Derse, is later replaced with the Roxy who came with John from the old timeline. After arriving, she quickly flies over to Rose, and talks to her and Kanaya, and then to Dave. When Vriska allows everyone to choose teams to deal with the threats, she and Rose immediately choose to take on the Condesce, and John decides to join them as well. After that, she travels to the Furthest Ring, and uses her void powers to locate Calliope and bring her back with the Ring of Life. She introduces everyone to Calliope and then talks to her in private, and then manages to, at long last, successfully create a Matriorb. She gives it to Kanaya and then takes her back to the victory platform to join her team to fight the Condesce. In the final battle against the Condesce, Roxy supplements her fistkind specibus with her God Tier powers, summoning fists, drills, beautiful ponies, and other Perfectly Generic Object constructs as well as high-velocity pumpkins. Despite the best efforts of her team, the Condesce eventually wears them down and is about to kill Jane when Roxy stabs her in the back. Following the entrance into the New Universe, Roxy and her pals fly (or walk..) to what once was the troll's meteor, located in a grassy plain in the new Earth. Inside, the group creates a diverse array of trollian, carapacian, and human offspring by the use of ectobiology. Afterwards, Dave conveniently fast-fowards through time, landing 5,000 years in the planet's future. Roxy and Calliope assume royalty of the Carapacian kingdom, along with the newly-weds Rose and Kanaya. Personality and Traits Roxy seems to be more casual and fun-loving than Rose. She is also more sociable and open to interactions with friends. She also curses a lot and uses sexual terms often. Roxy is also very sneaky, a trait which she and Rose share. The presence of these traits may or may not be a result of her drunkenness. She also seems to share Rose's interest in wizards, although she likes things that are . This interest reflects upon her pre-scratch self's love of wizards, suggesting that it was genuine, rather than an ironic mockery as Rose had believed. Her preferred method of travel is to use Fenestrated Planes that lie around her home as interdimensional shortcuts through rooms. Roxy loves cats, having adopted Jaspers as a pet when he was brought to her through weird plot shit; when he was killed due to an accident involving an unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery, ''Roxy was very upset. As with her interest in Wizards, this implies that Rose's Mom may have been genuinely sad over Jaspers' death. Roxy is very helpful and often has others' best interests at heart. She is also very considerate of others, even strangers and non-humans, as shown through her appearifying Pumpkins to feed the hungry Carapicians around her house. However, her actions, such as giving Jane a fake Sburb file set to explode or coercing Jane into revealing her feelings for Jake, aren't planned ahead and often cause more harm than good, in contrast to Dirk's planning ahead. Roxy means well, but her ill-thought actions are often made to the detriment of her friends. Roxy appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the ''Sburb Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. However, this may be facetious; the Batterwitch presumably wanted them to play the game and accordingly left the files completely unsecured, a fact which does not escape Roxy's notice: Roxy is a major fan of video games, considering the collection of pink consoles in the corner of her room. Being a Rogue with an Appearifier, Roxy has a penchant for minor acts of thievery. She is responsible for the mysterious disappearance of several of Jake and Jane's pumpkins, although it has been revealed that she had for taking the pumpkins, which makes her . The first non-gourd item she took, Jake's diary, she appearified without even expecting it to work, and felt immensely guilty afterwards. Relationships Post-Scratch Kids She and Jane are , although their relationship has always been a little strained by Jane's doubts about Roxy's theories about the Batterwitch. Roxy has a crush on Dirk and laments the fact that he is gay. This also explains her "flirtlarp" sessions with Dirk's autoresponder, some of which AR hides from Dirk. It is unknown if AR, being a sentient A.I. in a pair of glasses, is able to have romantic inclinations at all. Upon Jake's questioning, she admits that she does love Dirk, though also says she is very remorseful for how much she used to persistently flirt with him despite his sexuality. She also had a romantic interest in Jake, but complains that he is "off limits" because of Jane's feelings towards him. She chose to step down for the sake of her friends. However, they still maintain a relatively stable friendship, as she is the only one Jake talks to during the post-Trickster Mode reflections that occur before the post-scratch kids all ascend to god tier. After she arrives in the new timeline with John, she is excited to see Jake again, trying to get him to say hi to her. Roxy's Mom She, like Rose, appeared to maintain a passive-aggressive feud with her mother. Her mother (post-scratch Rose) stocked the cabinets with alcohol, yet Roxy has stated that she doubts that her mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: ). However, it was revealed that Roxy's mother had been dead for years before the meteor bearing Roxy arrived on earth, and so she never really had the chance to know her. John Roxy's current romantic interest appears to be John. Mirroring her pre-scratch self's attraction to John's dad, she immediately makes a note to mack on John upon meeting him, and Terezi declares that they display " ". She has compared him to Jake (who she is also known to have had romantic interest in) several times, and stated that it isn't fair that she was a baby or sleeping the first two times she met John. She is visibly very happy to see John returning to his planet after finishing the mission Terezi gave him, and holds his hand as they zap into the new timeline. Jane's Dad Roxy has an apparent attraction to Jane's Dad, which likely relates to her pre-scratch self having had a romantic interest in John's dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. Calliope Roxy has exhibited a substantial affection towards Calliope since early on, considering her to be so important that she planned to use the Ring of Life to revive her for a long time after Calliope's death. In Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5, it is suggested that Roxy , whether romantic or otherwise; it's left ambiguous given that whatever they do occurs during a zoom-out to the area in which Jade's house and the Forge reside. However, in the "post-canon" Snapchat content, they are shown to be the rulers of the Carapace Kingdom, along with Rose and Kanaya, and are consistently shown together. Not only do they trick-or-treat together along with Jane and Jade, but they are also shown holding hands and embracing. In addition, in one of the Snapchat updates posted since the credits, Calliope and Roxy appear to be eating together at a restaurant while they exchange Snaps with Jane. In one of the pictures Roxy sent to Jane, there is an arrow pointing towards Calliope's face with the word "cute" under it. This could imply that their relationship has more romantic undertones as opposed to being platonic. Gallery 04476.gif|Roxy in Hero Mode All aboard the s.s. hammered.gif|Roxy ready to break some glass. Delicious!.gif Roxylooking.png|Roxy on top of her house. Roxy's Mobile Device.gif|Roxy's iPhone, with the background being a picture that Dirk drew for Caliborn. RoxyissthisyoU.gif|Trickster Roxy, Calliope. Roxy - Gun 1.png|Roxy with her gun Dirknohead.png|Roxy lying dead with Dirk's body. Dirkwithroxy.png|Roxy flying with Dirk. Janeflyingwithdirk.png|Roxy flying with Jane and Dirk. Dirkwithjaneandroxy.png|Roxy with Jane and Dirk watching Jake kiss Dirk's head. Roxysnewoutfit.png|Roxy's new outfit. Roxywizard.gif|Roxy sure loves her wizards. Roxy's eye.png|Roxy's eye. 05609.gif|Roxy and Calliope in a dream bubble. Trickster Roxy revealed.png|Roxy in Trickster Mode 05750.gif|Rolal, I think you're coming on a little too strong. 05791.gif|A hungover Roxy. GodRoxyIt.png|Roxy, after ascending to god tier as the Rogue of Void. Trivia *She is confirmed to be, like her ecto-daughter, a . *Her love for felines and tendency towards (flirt) roleplaying are reminiscent of Nepeta Leijon, similar to Dirk's connection to Equius. This is interesting, since these players were also players of Void and Heart, except the aspects assigned to the players' roles have been swapped in regard to sex. **Similarly, she also shares Nepeta's class, the Rogue, as well as Equius' aspect, Void. Note that Equius was Nepeta's moirail, further referencing these connections. *Roxy's use of rifles, status as a Derse dreamer, liking for wizards, possession of a striped scarf, and apparent romantic interest in multiple people are probably a reference to Eridan. **Dirk, the other Derse dreamer, is also a Prince like Eridan, while Roxy is a Rogue like Nepeta. *Roxy jumps to a ridiculous height to get through the fenestrated window and away from Meenah with a "Nice Abscond" in the same way another Void player, Equius, "Strong Jumps" the ridiculous height to his first gate. **Equius was in a regular gravitated environment, whereas Roxy was within the void between the two windows (which intersected with a dream bubble) so she may have been utilising aspect abilities. *Her bedroom has fenestrated walls where windows might be expected, which is a reference to Problem Sleuth. *On the Wednesday of January 18, 2012, the command "Roxy: Black Out" led to a page protesting the bill SOPA after an animation of her passing out. This was part of a widespread Internet protest. *Her name, being a short form of the name "Roxanne", and her "Message in a Bottle" modus are in combination a reference to two hit singles from the band The Police. This also coincides with her drinking habit, as there is a popular drinking game that goes with the song "Roxanne". Roxy's habit of sleepwalking across the moon of Derse (among other locations) may be a reference to the song "Walking on the Moon", also by The Police. *She is the only kid introduced that doesn't have a monosyllabic first name. *Incidentally, her name is both Persian and Greek for "star", "bright", and "dawn", opposing her aspect, Void, which has to deal with the dark and nothingness. *According to Andrew Hussie, in response to a question on tumblr, Roxy's favorite games are EarthBound and Pikmin. *As seen in Wizardy Herbert, her handwriting alternates between small and eloquent and large and messy. * Roxy is the only post-scratch kid whose typing style does not include proper capitalization at the start of her sentences. This is in a contrast to Rose, the only pre''-''scratch kid whose style does. * As opposed to Rose who hated drinking pre-entry but then developed an addiction post-entry, Roxy loved drinking pre-entry and decided to resist her addiction post-entry. * A violin is shown in her room, reflecting how Rose also owned a violin. However, she has not been shown interacting with it, nor has it ever been mentioned by her. ru:Рокси Лалонд Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Humans Category:Trivia Cleanup